


Consequences

by Kalta79



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalta79/pseuds/Kalta79
Summary: Tseng gets himself in BIG trouble with Elena. Wrote this for a friend, they supplied the basic concept, I added some stuff :-)





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsidians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/gifts).



Tseng stopped the car.

“What are we doing here?” Elena asked.

“Get in the back seat and I‘ll tell you.” Tseng replied.

Once she got in the backseat, he joined her and started kissing her.

“What are you doing?!” Elena pulled away from him.

“We just got the all-clear from the doctor, we should celebrate in style. It’s our duty as survivors of torture at the hands of the Remnants.” Tseng pulled her back to him and started to undress her.

“Do you have a condom on you?” Elena was finding it harder to resist the man she had wanted for so long.

“Oh don’t worry about that, I have lazy swimmers.” Tseng kissed her neck as he unfastened his pants.

 _Oh what the hell, you only live once…unless you’re Sephiroth or Cloud_. Elena thought as she gave in to Tseng.

Her body was enjoying the realization of her long-standing desire for Tseng when she suddenly heard him snoring. Looking at him, she couldn’t believe he had fallen asleep.

 _I guess it’s not just his swimmers that are lazy_. Elena thought as she had to finish having sex with him herself.

***

Elena screamed out for an epidural. Tseng was trying to stand behind Elena for support, but making sure she couldn’t see him. He didn’t expect anything to happen out of that night, nor did he expect triplets.

“Tseng, you bastard, if I feel the next contraction, you won’t feel anything from the waist down ever again!!” Elena yelled at him, trying to grab at him.

Reno and Rude stood outside in the waiting room with the gifts and balloons the gift shop clerk had told them was appropriate. They exchanged looks as they heard Elena’s screams, both deciding they either need to stock up on condoms or get a vasectomy.


End file.
